The Dating Game
by TheSlayerofeVILE
Summary: Kara decides it's time to spice things up on the Watch Tower.
1. Chapter 1

At the end of the day, even Super Heroes acted like normal friends, especially the usual gang of Flash, Zatanna, Supergirl, Wonder Girl and Hawkgirl.

"I met this super hot chick, who looks just like Kara, except-"

"Her boobs, were way bigger?" Kara asked looking noticeably ticked off.

"Why so sour sunshine? Donna asked

"Oh it's nothing." Kara said staring at her own chest.

"Am I sensing an inferiority complex Kara?" Zatanna asked narrowing her eyes and grinning.

"Inferiority?! We have the same damn powers!" Kara exclaimed.

"But apparently that isn't the case when it comes to endowments." Shayera commented.

"Shut up Shay." Kara replied venomously.

"I'm honestly surprised she hasn't developed back problems because of those monsters." Donna replied.

"Monsters." Flash trying to suppress a laugh.

"The way I see it, as long as their nice, round and perky, who cares who's bigger." Zatanna said.

"I agree Zee, or else I wouldn't have a reason to do pushups, everyday." Donna said.

"Why trying to catch someone's eye?" Kara asked.

"Oh she's caught plenty of eyes!" Booster Gold yelled across the Cafe at another table.

"Piss off, perv!" Shayera said.

"It was a complement!" He yelled back.

"If you don't shut up, I'll give you a complementary ass kicking." She yelled again.

Booster quickly pipped down, and shrunk in his seat.

"So anyway, what were we talking about?" Shay asked.

"Karen's majumbos." Flash said excitedly.

"No, that conversation is over!" Kara said.

They were about to continue conversing when former Robin, Nightwing walked toward their table with a smile plastered on his face.

"There's my man DG." Wally said quickly getting up and fist bumping Nightwing.

"You and Speedy were right, Wally, this place is epic! Everyone and there little brother is gonna wanna come here." Nightwing said looking at everything around.

"Speaking of which, you didn't bring Damian did you?" Flash said nervously.

"Nah, little Robin's got his hands full with the World's Greatest Babysitters." Dick said.

"Oracle?"

"Nope."

"Alfie"

"Nah, he's in England."

"Who."

"Batgirl and her friend Stephanie." Nightwing said.

"Good, between you and me, that kid's scary." Wally said.

"He gets it from Bruce." Nightwing said.

He quickly noticed the table of beautiful women sitting at the table they were standing beside.

"Where are my manners, my name is Dick Grayson but you can call me, Nightwing." He said exchanging a hand.

All the girls, shook his hand except Donna, but she remained smiling.

"Donna?" Kara asked.

"We've already met." She replied.

"Oh, well that explains a lot." Shayera said.

"My, my, my, how you've grown little Robin." Zatanna said openly checking him out.

"Thanks, your still as beautiful as ever." Nightwing replied smoothly.

Zatanna immediately received a look of jealousy from both Kara and Donna.

"Wow, that kid is one hell of a looker." Shayera observed grinning.

"Yeah, and someday we're going to be married." Kara said holding her hands together and sighing dreamily.

"Uh Kara, how are you so sure?" Donna asked.

"Well, it obviously has to be me, he's only 21, and every other girl is too old for him." Kara said.

"But your 18." Zatanna said.

"Exactly my point." Kara replied grinning triumphantly.

"But Fire is 24, Ice is 23, oh and Donna's 20."

Kara's smile turned immediately into a frown.

"But Donna's not ineterested in Nightwing." Kara said.

"But their like best friends." Kara said.

"How do you know they couldn't mean more to each other?" Zatanna asked.

"How do you he and Flash couldn't mean more to one another?" Shay asked.

"Dick's not gay, and besides he's out of Wally's league." Kara said pointing at the Scarlet Speedster.

"I am officially offended." Flash said.

"Doesn't mean you have to announce it, moron." Shayera said.

"Why are you so mean to me?" Flash asks glaring at Shayera

"You make it way too easy." Shay replied.

"Well, arguing aside, what else do you want to talk about?" Zee asks.

"How about the most dyspfunctional superhero couples ever?" Donna said.

"Oh, I'll go first! Huntress and the Question." Flash said.

"What makes them so dysfunctional?" Donna asks

"She's crazy, and he's well-crazier than she is, he goes through my trash!" Flash said.

"Don't flatter yourself, he goes through everyone's trash." Shay replied.

"That's rather odd. She finds him attractive?" Donna asks.

"I know right." Kara said.

Then they heard Martian Manhunter on the announcement speaker.

"I need Nightwing-B190 and Power Girl-B-246. To report for a rescue mission in Quarac.

Nightwing was getting lunch, when Powergirl ran toward him,"No time for munchies Grayson, we gotta go." She said smiling and then quickly flew to the main monitor room.

"Roger that." Dick said running toward her direction, than quickly running back to grab an apple, and reporting to his mission again.

"No! Karen's trying to steal Dick away from me!" Kara said over exadurating.

"You never had him in the first place." Donna pointed out annoyed.

"Crap! What am I gonna do?! What am I gonna-" A gleam was in her eyes.

"I know exactly what I'm going to do." Kara thought.

"I don't like that look in her eyes." Flash said backing up.

"None of us do." Donna said.

Kara grinned widely, and looked to her friends,Ier shadow looking rather large and menacing.

"I...Have...An...I-DEA." She said gleefully.

"Someone kill us." Shayera said.

They were forcefully huddled into a group by Kara, and whispering could be heard by passing leaguers, Kara quickly pulled her head up, to make sure no one heard anything and went back to explaining her master "plan".

"A Dating Game!" Shayera asked

"Yep." Kara replied simply.

"Heh, kind of sounds like fun." Wally said.

Until he got hit on the head by Shayera, and knocked unconscious

"Only a moron like you would find it fun." Shay said.

"If you keep punching him out like that, he's going to develop brain damage." Donna said.

"I doubt even he could become more of an idiot." Shayera assured her grinning.

"Don't be so hard on him, Shayera, it could be interesting." Zatanna said.

"Thank you, Zee, now all we need to do is get J'onn to agree to it." Kara said.

Later that day...

Batman and Nightwing were walking down the hall, when Flash quickly sped up and stopped beside the crime fighting duo.

"Bats and Wing, do I have some news I need to share with you!" He said.

"I have a **bad **feeling about this." Bruce thought


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2: Setting up FLYERS!

A/N: Today we're going to have fun with a certain character of mine.

Hint: This little guy is sort of dead in main continuity (Fuck you Grant Morrison) but, hey I loved his interaction with Kara in the comics, so I thought I'd bring some of that here.

Kara had spent the entire day, putting flyers all over the Watch Tower. This did not go unnoticed, least of all by Batman. Who was less than pleased, to see flyers for something as mundane and utterly pointless as a "Dating Game".

"What are you doing, kid?" Batman asked.

"Setting up flyers for the dating game. Wanna help?" She asked grinning.

"No."

Kara immediately frowned.

"Of course you don't. Mister Sour-Bat." She muttered.

"Sour-Bat?" Batman raised an eyebrow "That isn't childish or anything." He commented.

"Are you just going to stand there, and be condescending or are you going to help me." She asked frustrated.

He just stared at her blankly.

Then Zatanna, and Flash arrived, and Batman knew he'd regret this.

"Hey Bruce." Zatanna said smiling.

He didn't turn to her, but did reply.

"Hello Zee." He replied, his gaze still fixated on Kara. She was returning his glare as well; they were in the greatest angry staring contest, of all time.

"Sup guys?" Flash said strolling in.

Batman didn't bother to say anything to Flash, and Kara smiled at Wally real quick, before quickly turning to glare at Batman.

"Are they having a psychic screaming match?" Zatanna asked eyeing the both of them weirdly.

"This just something Bat's likes to do, when he's angry at people, his eyes are like a dark abyss." Flash said.

"Hmph, kids these days." Batman said turning to leave, only to be stopped by Zatanna standing in front of him, holding her hand, in a "stop" position.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked grinning.

"Back to Gotham, I can't leave Robin alone over there." He told her.

Zatanna put a hand on her chin, and thought for a moment. Then she snapped her fingers.

"I have an idea" Her eyes began to glow and she said "Reappa Nibor!" and out of nowhere, Robin poofed up on the Watch Tower. Kara's eyes narrowed in utter resentment, her worst nemesis. The ying to her yang, Robin the Son of Satan (Batman) was here. She recognized that unfriendly glare in his green eyes, his short black hair, slightly tanned skin, his green mask, his red tunic, black leggings and sleeves, stupid yellow cape, and that awful black hood. This kid's fashion sense was a disaster.

"What the hell, am I doing here?" He asked crossing his arms.

"Hi Robin." Zatanna said with a friendly wave.

Robin walked over to her, and looked at her for a few seconds, he wasn't necessarily checking her out, but instead analyzing her, his green eye's growing slightly wider. It was kind of creepy, as if he was staring into Zatanna's soul. Then his eyes narrowed again, and he finally spoke.

"Hello Zatanna." He said slowly.

Flash, however had been hiding in corner. Utterly terrified of the little tyke, no one knew why, but it seemed to Flash, that Damian was an even scarier Batman, than Batman.

"Why the hell, is he quivering like a moron?" Robin asked turning toward Flash.

"Don't mind him."Batman said, then he turned his attention toward Zatanna "Why did you teleport him, here?" Batman asked.

"Simple, we need help putting up flyers." Zatanna said smiling widely.

"You don't honestly expect us to help you with this frivolous-" He stopped his sentence to grab a flyer, off the wall and looked at it. "Dating Game auction event do you?" He asked.

"I do." Zatanna replied.

"Not happening." Batman quickly countered.

"Oh really?" Zee asked raising an eyebrow.

10 seconds later.

Batman and Robin found themselves being forced into helping Kara, in her endeavor, no matter how stupid they thought it was. Zatanna and Flash were also helping as well, and then the thought donned on Batman, though he would have rather kept quiet and hoped Kara would give up before figuring out the simplest of solutions, but Robin had to just blurt it out.

"Wait a minute, why are we even doing this? Stupid girl and Flash could put these up at Super Speed." Robin said dropping what he was doing.

"Oh yeah, thanks Rob." Flash said zooming around.

Kara quickly got pissed at Robin, for calling her "Stupid Girl", but the little jerk was right, she should have used her speed from the start. But there was something that had to be done about his attitude. She quickly sped off, but not before knocking Robin on his butt, and leaving a sticky note that said "kick me, I'm a jerk" on his forehead, before they knew it, Flash and Kara had the place covered in various flyers. Robin got up, in a huff, and ripped off the sticky note, glaring icily at the Girl of Steel, who replied by smiling smugly at him. Oh, if only he had his father's kryptonite ring, then he would make her **pay**. The thought brought a disturbing smile to his face that sent chills down Supergirl's spine. Zatanna smiled happily however.

"I guess we have Robin to thank for taking care of all these flyers." She declared.

"But we did all the running." Flash chimed in.

"And it was my idea." Supergirl added.

"Silence worms, it was I who had come up with the brilliant plan, to finish what you started. Luckily there was someone smart enough to recognize the presence of brilliance. Much appreciated Zatanna." He said smirking.

Zatanna looked at him and raised an eyebrow. Talk about modesty, and she thought Bruce was arrogant, this kid was outright conceited.

"Now then, if you need me, and let's face it, you probably will consider that Stupid Girl-"He said pointing to Kara, who gave him the evil eye in response. " -Is running all of this." Then he turned to Zatanna "Miss Zatanna, if you would please?" He asked.

"Of course." She said and she teleported him back to the Bat Cave. Batman raised an eyebrow once more.

"What about me?" He asked.

Zatanna looked back at him and grinned once more.

"Why would you want to leave?" She said wrapping her arm around his and bringing him close. "I'm here." She said. Batman looked slightly caught off guard, though he wasn't totally surprised considering Zee's flirtatious nature. He was just embarrassed because Supergirl and Flash were right there. With Supergirl giggling and Flash muttering to himself. "What's with girls and bad boys?" He asked aloud. Then Zatanna started laughing "Relax Bruce, I'm joking." She said giggling.

Then she grinned like Cheshire cat, narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Unless of course, you're interested?" She said batting her eyebrows.

"That's a good question, who is Batman interested in?" Supergirl asked.

"I'm not interested in pursuing any relationships right now." Batman said.

"Really?" Kara asked raising an eyebrow and grinning.

"Yes, Bruce are you being honest with us?" Zatanna asked grinning knowingly.

"I have no idea what on earth you guys are talking about." Batman said.

"Right." Zatanna said.

Kara looked at Zatanna curiously, and Zatanna smiled back at Kara. Chances are Zee knew something after all, but wasn't about to spill the beans just yet.

"I don't have time for this." Batman said walking away.

Kara, Flash and Zatanna watched him walk away and then Flash, immediately sped over and stood between the two of them.

"So what's next?" Flash asked.

"Well of course, the ballots." Kara said.

"Remind me, how you plan on getting a date with Dick Grayson, if we're still sticking to the ballot thing?" Zatanna asked.

"I'm going to rig it for myself of course." Kara said.

"So wait, you're telling me, this whole event is just a cover up for some selfish convoluted attempt to score with Nightwing?" Flash asked.

"Not score, it's a convoluted selfish plan, which involves him falling in love with me, and it will work." Kara said confidently.

Zatanna and Flash looked at each other, each receiving a worried look from the other.

Little did Kara know, a little bat was spying on her. Robin had planted a bug on the walls beside a flyer he pasted to the wall. In truth, he planned on just ruining the entire event, just to spite that stupid kryptonian, but after finding out her motivation, for this whole clambake. This was even better; he rubbed his hands together evilly. He would ruin Kara's plans, if it was Grayson she wanted, he would do everything in his power to make sure that she would end up with someone else, so long as she couldn't get her precious Nightwing.

"Hahahahaahahaha!" Damian laughed maniacally. While sitting at the Bat computer.

"What are you doing Damian?" Stephanie Brown asked walking up behind Damian.

"I thought I said no girls allowed!" Robin barked angrily.

"I already know your family's secret." She said.

"So? The Batcave has a sign that says no girls allowed, didn't you see the sign out by the entrance?" He asked.

"But, Cass and Barb are down here all the time." She replied.

"BUT, I put an exception list on the back of the sign, just flip it over." He replied.

"Just wait till you hit puberty kid, and then you'll start bringing all sorts of girls down here." She said smirking.

"NEVER!" Damian loudly proclaimed with standing in his chair, with his finger in the air.

"Riiiiiiiight." She said raising an eyebrow, still grinning.

Robin sat back down, and returned to facing the computer screen.

"For all extensive purposes, I won this argument." Robin said.

"Sure you did." Steph replied in a sarcastic tone.

"One of these days, I'll end you." Robin warned.

"Mmmmhmmmm." She replied.

TO BE CONTINUED

Sorry, this was late; I've just been….busy? I guess, by the way, I just got the new Flashpoint Paradox movie, its super dope, you should get it too!

Oh and before I forget, thanks for reviewing and following the story, I'm glad you're all interested in seeing where this is going.


	3. Chapter 3

The Dating Part 3

Batman into the Watch Tower, to see a group of gathered Superheroes standing in the main room of all places, with Kara wearing a red dress, and dressed in an overly elegant matter. Considering that the function was just some stupid Dating Game event, but apparently it didn't matter what a founding member of the Justice League thought, provided that an 18 year old girl had her way. Batman would laugh at the absurdity of the situation, if he wasn't so pissed off about it. He walked through the crowd and noticed Nightwing was standing around talking with Wonder Girl, Donna Troy. He figured he might as well join them, it's not like he had anything better to do, and Gotham had been pretty quiet after he thwarted the Court of Owls latest act of terrorism. He was disgusted to see the walls inside the room covered in hearts, and pictures of cupid. Which actually made him curious as to whether or not cupid was real, and if Diana had met him yet. He made a mental note to ask her later.

Nightwing and Wonder Girl saw Batman approaching and smiled.

"Glad you could make it Bruce." Dick said happily.

"Thanks, but, I have no business here." Bruce replied briskly.

"Oh come on, there's got to be something warm in that cold dead heart of yours." Donna teased.

"Yeah, I could have sworn you had the hots for a certain someone on this very Watch Tower." Dick commented.

Batman tried to remain unfazed but Nightwing knew better, he knew when Batman was hiding something, or when he was downright lying.

"I have no idea, what you're talking about." Batman replies stoically.

"Sure you don't" Nightwing replied confidently.

They heard a screeching noise on the microphone, and Kara was ready to speak.

"Ahem, can you all hear me? Is this thing on right?" Kara asked.

"Alright." She said quickly "Ladies and Gentlemen let the Dating Game begin!"

Various heroes in the crowd began clapping even Nightwing and Donna; Batman however remained still, not wanting to give Kara the satisfaction of him even acknowledging that this event is somewhat interesting. They all placed their ballots and now it was time to start drawing names out of the box that was located on a wooden table next to where Kara was standing. Kara reached in and pulled out a pink note card, the name present was "Batman".

"Looks like our first name is The Dark Knight Detective himself, Batman! Now it's time to pick the "lucky" lady who he will escort on a date." Kara put her hand inside the box, and drew out another slip.

"It's…Wonder Woman!" She announced somewhat surprised. She never thought about Wonder Woman and Batman being together, she'd always imagined Diana with someone like her cousin. But all things considered, as long as she got Nightwing it didn't matter to her.

Wonder Woman had been talking with Black Canary, and Vixen when she heard her name called after Batman's. Dinah and Mari began smiling at Diana enthusiastically. Diana had also felt a sense of exhilaration awaken within her; it looked like she'd get her wish after all. Batman had been surprised he hadn't expected to end up on a date with Diana, and worse, how would he manage to avoid her advances? True he did care for her, in fact he enjoyed her company the most out of all the League members, but could he really be the man she deserves and be The World's Greatest Detective all at the same time?

Kara announced that the she would now begin choosing the second couple for the game, and that 10 more would be announced afterward.

"Could she take any longer?" Shayera asked.

"I dunno Shay, I kinda like the build up." Flash said.

"That in itself is shocking coming from you of all people Flash." Shayera said.

"I don't follow, what's that supposed to mean?" Flash asked.

Shayera simply rolled her eyes, Wally was a total blockhead, and she couldn't have any decent banter with him, which is kind of sad considering that he can think faster than anyone. Still…he had plenty of qualities that over a short period of time endeared him to her, and when the chips were down he always had her back. Sure she made fun of him a lot, but it was all in good nature, besides if anyone could take a joke it was Wally. The more she thought about him, the warmer she would feel inside. Looking over to him just now, she'd never realized how pretty his green eyes are.

"Uh Shay? Earth to Shayera! You there?" Flash said immediately breaking her out of her thoughts, and bringing her back to reality.

"You can see me can't you?" She replied briskly.

"Yeah, but you just zoned out for a second there." Wally added.

"I was um; I thought I lost my car keys." Shayera replied quickly.

"Um, you have wings, heck; you don't even have a license." Wally said.

"Shut up Wally." Shayera replied sighing.

"Okay seriously, why are you so mean to me? I'm nothing but nice to you, and yet you always put me down or crap on my life, seriously what's up Shay?!" Wally exclaimed.

"You idiot, it's because I-" Shayera was cut off by Kara announcing the fourth pairing.

The young Kryptonian pulled out a slip, the first name was…

"And our first hero is…Nightwing!" She announced excitedly.

Everyone turned toward Nightwing, this was Kara's chance, and all she had to do was pull out a slip with her codename on it, which was conveniently located in the cleavage of her dress. Using her super speed she quickly pulled out a slip and put her hand back in the ballot box. She smiled slyly, as she waited for everyone to quiet down. Meanwhile…

"Well Dick, I guess where gonna find out who your lucky match is." Stargirl said smiling at him.

"Guess so, I'm kind of excited to see who it is." Nightwing said.

"Yeah, I'm itching to find out who it is too." Donna said slowly crushing her cup, without noticing the punch that was beginning to seep out.

"Uhh, Don?" Kyle Rayner said "Your cup it's-"

"What?" She asked, she then looked toward her hand that was covered in juice.

"Oh" She said as she realized what her friend was talking about.

"Well you seem rather jealous." Roy Harper, Speedy, the former sidekick of Green Arrow said as he walked toward Nightwing, Wonder Girl, and Green Lantern.

"Hey Roy." Nightwing said.

"Sup Dicky-bird." Roy replied.

"Oh, it's you again." Kyle said narrowing his eyes at the sight of Roy.

"Still as touchy as ever Rayner?" Roy asked.

"You slept with my girlfriend you stupid piece of white tr-"

"Easy gentlemen, the rest of us are drowning in the excess testosterone." Nightwing said getting in between Kyle and Roy.

"You're lucky that Grayson was here to save your sorry ass Roy." Kyle sneered.

"Hey, Hey, I'm not the moron hiding behind a stupid ring." Speedy replied arrogantly.

"A stupid ring that can grind you to dust!" Kyle said as his rings color flared.

"Psssh, if I don't rip it off your hand." Roy added.

"ENOUGH! **If you two don't shut up, I'll bury each of you so deep in the Earth's crust you'll be able to feel the increased temperature near the core, reduce your bones to cinders**!" Donna yelled at the both of them.

The two of them stared at Donna in fear, Kyle was positively frightened, and so was Roy, but the archer had to admit…this angry side of Donna was freaking hot!  
"I'm not trying to be corny or anything…but you are so hot when you're mad." Roy said, Nightwing rolled his eyes at the comment, but he did see where Roy was coming from.

"Ahem!" Kara said in the microphone.

"Thank you, now Nightwing's date will be… Wonder Girl!" Kara announced. A few seconds passed by and her eyes immediately widened, and her jaw fell wide open. Wonder Girl? Wonder Girl…HOW THE FREAKING HELL WAS WONDER GIRL THE NAME ON THE SLIP?!

Zatanna was among the other heroes in the crowd and she smiled slyly. Batman appeared out of nowhere like always does and with a slight grin on his face questioned her.

"So…Did you have something to do with this Zatanna?" Batman asked.

"What ever do you mean Bruce?" Zatanna asked.

"I know you knew that Kara was planning on cheating, that this whole event was a convoluted scheme to-"

"Have Nightwing fall in love with her? Yeah I knew so what?" Zatanna replied coyly.

"So what? She was planning on cheating with a slip of paper with her name on it, the plan couldn't have failed, unless of course someone changed it, someone faster than Kara, and Flash didn't do it, he's just as surprised, which leaves you, the one heroine who has near limitless magical potential." Batman said.

"Guilty as charged Detective." Zatanna said.

"Heh, I do my homework." Batman replied proudly.

"But I have to know, why would you want to do this? You obviously didn't care that she was cheating, what was your real motive behind this?" Batman asked.

**Well…**

**5 hours ago**

Zatanna was walking down the Main Halls of the Watch Tower. She was planning on heading to the Cafeteria to get something to eat, but she heard someone whispering her name.

"Psst, Zatanna." The voice said.

Naturally she was interested so she followed it. She went down the hall way, and the voice whispered once more.

"Behind you." She immediately turned around to see Robin hanging upside down.

"Robin? How'd you find my room?" She asked.

"My father's the World's Greatest Detective, wasn't that hard. Oh and the stuff in your diary, I now completely understand why there's a sticky note that says DO NOT READ, yuck!" Robin making faces of disgust.

"You read my Diara?!" She asked angrily.

"Well it was there, and I'm a detective, we're a very snoopy breed." Robin replied "Honestly if it's any consolation, I regret looking into it; I'm more familiar with my father, than I ever wanted to be." Robin said cringing.

Zatanna blushed.

"Tell me, why you're here before I turn you into an actual bird, Damian." She demanded.

"I'm here to make a deal" he said pulling out a wooden chair from a desk, and sitting in it.

"What kind of deal." She said.

"It's about Stupid Girl's competition, I feel like ruining it, and if you help me, well I'll return the favor." Robin said.

"Right, what could you possibly help me with-"

"You're recent excursion with a…John Constantine I believe." Robin said examining one of his eskrima sticks.

"Ugh, you really are Bruce's son." She said.

"Well, would you like me to ensure he gets his comeuppance?" Robin said.

"I don't see how, he tricked Lucifer you know." Zatanna said.

"Lucifer was cocky, heck he's the freaking devil, I'm just a 10 year old boy playing dress up, to him anyway. That gives me an advantage." Robin said.

Zatanna thought it over, and she had to admit. Robin made some good points, she smiled and agreed to it.

"Alright, you got yourself a deal." Zatanna replied.

Robin grinned wickedly.

"**Excellent**."

End of Flashback.

"I should've known Damian was behind this, that boy is always getting into all kinds of trouble." Batman said.

"He's your kid, you have that in common." Zatanna told him.

"Hmph." Batman grunted.

To Be Continued.

**Next time, we get the actual dates, BMWW, NWWG, FLHG and maybe some others, oh and don't worry, it won't take nearly as long to update, and it will continue right where we left off. Until then Peace!  
**


End file.
